Calentón
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Quinn tiene un calentón y no puede ocuparse de si misma, así que cuando Rachel le hace una visita las cosas se ponen algo calientes. Advertencia Rachel G!P.


No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, hace dos semanas que le habían dado el alta del hospital pero sus brazos seguían escayolados. En realidad dos brazos escayolados no era demasiado comparado con lo que le podría haber pasado tras el accidente que tuvo, pero igual esas escayolas le impedían hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde el día de su accidente. Masturbarse. Sí, puede parecer una locura, pero Quinn tenía la costumbre de masturbarse todos los días antes de irse a dormir y llevaba más de dos semanas sin hacerlo, por lo que estaba muy necesitada, hablando en plata tenía un calentón increíble.

Estaba tumbada en su cama escuchando algo de música para ver si así podía distraerse, aunque en realidad ya lo había probado todo, películas, series de TV, ¡incluso estudiar!; pero nada le daba resultado, necesitaba liberarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin un orgasmo, y eso, después de acostumbrarse a tener al menos uno cada día era demasiado para sobrellevarlo.

No quiero que penséis que Quinn era una puta, por así decirlo, en realidad seguía siendo virgen y nunca había hecho nada más que besarse algún chico, que otro, pero el problema es que descubrió la existencia del porno a una temprana edad y eso la llevó a querer experimentar con ella misma.

Pero a su mejor amiga Rachel, al contrario que a ella, el porno le daba asco, y lo sabía porque estaba con ella la primera vez que la vio. Rachel es su mejor amiga desde que tenía diez años, cuando se mudó a la casa de enfrente, y en seguida que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigas. A los pocos años Quinn se enteró de que Rachel era algo diferente, había nacido como una mujer pero tenía genitales masculinos, y no lo supo porque su amiga se lo hubiera dicho su amiga, sino porque Russel, su padre, era el médico de Rachel, y un día fisgoneando en su despacho se encontró con el historial médico de Rachel. La verdad es que le impactó y actuó rara con ella durante un par de días, pero poco a poco fue superándolo y ya casi ni se acuerda de este detalle. Está de más decir que su amiga nunca le ha dicho nada respecto a su condición, es más, los únicos que saben acerca de su condición son los padres de Rachel, Russel y Quinn, aunque Rachel desconoce que su amiga sabe eso.

Volviendo al presente, estaba acostada escuchando música cuando Rachel entró en su cuarto, llevaba unos cuantos días sin verla ya que estaban en las vacaciones de verano y Rachel había volado hasta Nueva York para ir buscando un sitio para quedarse en su primer año en la universidad. Llevaban un par de años planeándolo, cuando terminaran el instituto se iban a ir a vivir juntas a Nueva York, y hasta entonces todo iba según lo planeado, Rachel había sido admitida en NYADA y Quinn en la NYU, así que lo único que quedaba por solucionar era encontrar un sitio para vivir, y eso ya lo había arreglado Rachel con el viaje que hizo.

—**¿Cómo se encuentra la mejor amiga de todo el universo?** — preguntó una Rachel demasiado animada para el mal humor que se traía Quinn últimamente.

—**Mal**.

—**¿Y eso a qué se debe?, aunque puedo imaginar que el motivo son tus brazos escayolados. Algo que no abría pasado si no me hubieras robado mi moto para ir al cine con el idiota de Sam **— dijo una Rachel algo molesta. Todavía no podía creerse que su mejor amiga le hubiera cogido su queridísima moto para salir con el idiota de su novio, novio que por cierto ella odiaba, le parecía muy poca cosa para su mejor amiga.

—**¿Oh, vamos!, ¿en serio Rach?, ¿otra vez con eso?, ya te pedí perdón mil veces por haber usado tu moto sin permiso y ya te la arreglé pagándolo de mi propio bolsillo. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?.**

—**Sabes muy bien que lo de la moto es lo de menos, y que por mucho que ame a mi moto tu eres mucho más importante, lo que me molesta es que sigas saliendo con ese idiota después de lo mal que te trata. Joder Quinn, es que ni si quiera te gusta, ¿por qué sales con el si ni siquiera te gusta?** — A veces ni si quiera Rachel entendía a Quinn.

—**Porque es lo que se espera de mí, es el capitán del equipo y yo la capitana de las animadoras**—dijo Quinn mirando fijamente al techo.

—**No digas estupideces, el instituto ya terminó, y en poco más de un mes vamos a estar viviendo en Nueva York.**

—**En realidad ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, terminé con él ayer por la noche.**

—**¡Por fin algo de sensatez! ¿Y se puede saber por que lo has hecho?, ¿no era el novio perfecto?**

—**Por el mismo motivo por el que me acabas de decir, dentro de poco nos mudaremos a Nueva York y no le quiero lo suficiente como para estar manteniendo una relación a distancia. Y ya está, no quiero hablar más del tema.**

—**Ok, como quieras, entonces cambiemos de tema, ¿por qué estás mal? **—Rachel la miró con cara de no entender nada—**Cuando entré te pregunté cómo te encontrabas y me respondiste que mal, simplemente quería saber que te pasaba, te duelen los brazos?**

Quinn sonrío ante la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

—**¡Ah! No te preocupes, es sólo que tengo un calentón y no sé qué hacer para calmarme.**

—**¡Quinn! **—Rachel la miró escandalizada.

Quinn se rió por la cara de su amiga. Al contrario que ella Rachel era muy reservada con el tema de su sexualidad y no le gustaba nada hablar de sexo ni de nada relacionado con ese tema, por lo que cada vez que alguien hablaba de eso se ponía roja como un tomate y cambiaba de tema.

—**¡Vamos Rach!, tienes 18 años, tienes que dejar de escandalizarte cada vez que alguien habla de sexo. Solo te estoy diciendo que estoy excitada y que con las manos así no puedo hacer nada, y eso me tiene de mal humor, así que no te ofendas si te digo algo, es solo que estoy un poco frustrada.**

—**Quinn, lo siento, pero no me siento cómoda hablando de este tema, lo mejor será que me vaya y mañana hablamos y te enseño las fotos de los apartamentos que fui a visitar.**

—**No te vayas, por favor, me aburro muchísimo y no tengo nada que hacer; además mis padres se fueron de viaje y no vuelven hasta dentro de 2 días, y necesito que me ayudes a quitarme la ropa.**

—**¡¿Cómo?! **—gritó Rachel.

Quinn soltó una carcajada ante la cara de susto de su amiga.

—**Que necesito que me ayudes a quitarme la ropa, me quiero dar un baño y yo sola no puedo quitarme este vestido de los mil demonios. Además necesito que me llenes la bañera y le pongas sales de baño.**

—**Está bien, pero hago eso y me voy.**

—**Vale, ve yendo al baño y ahora voy.**

Rachel desapareció por la puerta del baño que Quinn tenía en su cuarto y Quinn fue a buscar algo de ropa para después del baño.

Entró en el baño y la bañera ya estaba casi llena y Rachel estaba roja como un tomate mirando a un punto fijamente.

—**Bueno Rach, ayúdame primero con el vestido, las sandalias ya me las quité yo.**

Rachel se puso detrás de Quinn, colocó suavemente sus manos en la espalda de esta y poco fue bajando la cremallera del vestido de verano de la rubia. Mientras lo hacía iba soltando el aire poco a poco, hasta que la espalda de su amiga quedó al descubierto, pálida como la luna pero mucho más hermosa que ella. Rachel pensó que iba a morir en ese momento hasta que las palabras de su amiga la sacaron de sus propios pensamientos.

—**¿Vas a sacarme el vestido o vas a quedarte ahí quieta como una estatua?**

—**Perdón, solo me distraje un momento.**

Rachel le sacó las mangas por los hombros y el vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo, y entonces Quinn quedó casi desnuda dándole la espalda a la morena, que cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente para tratar de no mirar a su mejor amiga, que estaba semidesnuda delante de ella. Así que se dio la vuelta y cerró el grifo de la bañera para que no se desbordara el agua, fue al armario, sacó las sales y las echó en la bañera.

Quinn sabía de sobra lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, y aunque podía quitarse sola la única prenda que le quedaba, le estaba divirtiendo demasiado la situación como para dejarlo así. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió internamente por la cara que se le quedó a su amiga al verla vestida solamente con unas braguitas.

—**¿Me ayudas a quitármelas**—dijo mientras miraba su ropa interior.

A Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero lo ignoró y se acercó a la rubia tratando de no mirarle los pechos, esos blancos y preciosos pechos.

Se puso otra vez detrás de ella y se agachó hasta que su cara quedó frente a la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn, posó sus manos en ambos lados de las braguitas de Quinn y fue bajándolas poco a poco, descubriendo así los blancos glúteos de su mejor amiga. Cuando la ropa interior quedó en el suelo, Rachel apartó la vista e intentó no mirar a su amiga, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acababa de meter el la bañera. No ayudó mucho el gemido que emitió la rubia cuando se acostó para disfrutar del agua caliente.

—**Bueno Quinn, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.**

—**No, quédate a hacerme compañía por favor, en serio, me aburro mucho, cuando termine de bañarme podríamos ver una película.**

Rachel dudó primero, pero la verdad es que no podía decirle que no a su amiga.

—**Bueno, está bien, pero déjame esperarte en el cuarto.**

—**¿Por qué no te quedas y hablamos?, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos de nuestras cosas.**

—**La verdad es que preferiría esperarte fuera.**

—**Vamos Rach, que no muerdo**—dijo Quinn riéndose—**¿cómo te va la vida amorosa últimamente?, ¿sigues siendo virgen?**

A Rachel le dio un ataque te tos a la vez que Quinn se reía.

—**Bueno, me tomo eso como un sí. Tranquila Rach, yo también sigo siendo virgen, todavía no he encontrado a nadie con quien quiera llegar gasta el final.**

—**Quinn, creo que lo mejor es que…**

—**Y te masturbas, porque yo la verdad lo hago mucho, bueno ahora evidentemente con las manos así no puedo, de ahí que esté frustrada sexualmente, pero normalmente lo hago mucho, ¿tú no?**

—**Quinn, por favor.**

—**Joder, Rach, solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta, somos amigas, las amigas hablan de esto. Solo tienes que contestarme, ¿te masturbas o no?**

La morena se quedó callada unos segundos, pero al final decidió contestar.

—**Sí.**

—**Lo ves, no ha sido tan difícil. Ahora otra pregunta, ¿con qué lo haces? Porque se muy bien que no te gusta ver porno. Dices que es repugnante.**

—**Pues… me imagino cosas.**

—¿**Qué clase de cosas?**

Rachel se quedó callada, no quería decirle a su amiga que en realidad se la imaginaba a ella desnuda, y además su amiguito estaba empezando a despertarse, y no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de su secreto.

—**Me imagino a mí teniendo sexo con alguien más.**

—**¿Con quién?**

—**No sé Quinn pues con alguien.**

—¿**Me imaginas a mi?**

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**Que si te imaginas a ti teniendo sexo conmigo.**

Quinn, sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero la verdad es que ya no podía parar, estaba demasiado excitada y había visto que la erección de Rachel estaba creciendo, y necesitaba tener un orgasmo en seguida o iba a terminar estallando.

—**Ehhh, yo…**

—**Tranquila Rach, está bien, yo a veces te imagino a ti mientras me masturbo.**

—**¡Oh Dios!** —estaba excitadísima, nunca se había sentido así, pero no podía dejar que su amiga se diera cuenta de su secreto.

—**Mira Rach, que tal si hacemos un trato, tu me echas una mano con mi calentón, y yo te echo una mano con el tuyo**—dijo la rubia mirando el bulto en la entrepierna de su amiga.

Rachel se quedó sin aliento al ver la mirada de su mejor amiga clavada en su erección.

—**¿Lo sabes?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Desde cuándo?**

—**Desde hace bastante.**

—**¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?**

—**Quería esperar a ver si algún día te atrevías a decírmelo tú.**

—**Lo siento, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.**

—**Rach, quiero que sepas que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que cambie de opinión sobre ti ni que haga que deje de quererte.**

—**Gracias**—dijo una Rachel bastante emocionada por las palabras de su amiga.

—**De nada, pero volvamos a lo de antes, ¿me echas una mano y yo te la echo a ti?**

—**No te entiendo.**

—**Vamos a ver Rach, necesito un orgasmo YA, y yo no puedo hacer nada para conseguirlo, necesito que seas tu la que me lleve al orgasmo, y yo como recompensa, ya que no puedo hacerte una paja, te hago una mamada, y así todos contentos, yo consigo mi orgasmo, y tu la primera mamada, y seguramente la mejor de tu vida**—dijo la rubia con un tono de voz como si estuviera hablando del tiempo con sus padres.

—**Pero Quinn, no sé como hacer eso, nunca he estado con nadie.**

—**Yo te voy explicando sobre la marcha, por ahora ayúdame a salir de la bañera y vamos a mi cama.**

Rachel la ayudo a salir y ahora sí que se permitió echar un vistazo al cuerpo de su amiga. Era preciosa,

La morena ayudo a Quinn a tumbarse sobre la cama y ella se quedó ahí de pie, con su mejor amiga en la cama abriendo las piernas y enseñándole todo su ser.

—**Muy bien Rach, acércate, pon tu mano en mi entrepierna y pon un dedo sobre mi clítoris.**

Lo hizo y se sorprendió por el calor que desprendía, lo mojado que estaba el sexo de su amiga y lo excitante que era.

—**¡Oh sí!, joder, que gusto**—gimió la rubia—**así me gusta Rach, ahora quiero que te lleves los dedos a la boca y luego me metas dos de ellos mientras me acaricias el clítoris con el pulgar.**

La morena hace ya tiempo que dejó de pensar y solo hacía lo que le pedía la rubia.

Así que se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a la boca y luego los bajo hasta el sexo de la rubia, le acarició la entrada y le metió los dedos, mientras que llevaba el pulgar a su clítoris, que estaba más que hinchado y rosado. Ver el sexo de su amiga, sin un solo vello e hinchado por la excitación la estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo y ni si quiera se había tocado.

Quinn no paraba de gemir, la verdad es que para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, a Rachel se le daba bastante bien, y como siguiera así iba a lograr que se corriese en seguida.

—**Rach, ¿qué tal si me lo comes un poco?, la verdad es que nunca me lo han hecho y me encantaría saber qué se siente, al parecer las chicas de las películas porno lo disfrutan bastante.**

No se lo tuvo ni que repetir, al instante Rachel le pasó la lengua desde la entrada hasta el clítoris y Quinn creyó morir de placer en ese instante.

—**Joder Rach, eso ha sido increíble, sigue por dios, sigue y luego te lo recompenso.**

Rachel empezó a succionarle el clítoris y a meter y sacar los dedos de su interior, al poco tiempo Quinn no puedo aguantar más y estalló en su boca, e intento contener un poco sus fluidos, pero de nada le sirvió, ya que le llenó la boca con sus fluidos, que Rachel tragó gustosa.

—**Oh dios mío Rachel, ese ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y mira que los he tenido buenos**—Quinn cayó rendida en la cama—**dame unos segundos y ahora voy contigo. La verdad es que tengo ganas de verte la polla, nunca he visto ninguna ¿sabes?**

—**¿Acabas de decir que tienes ganas de verme la polla?** —dijo Rachel riendo, la verdad es que ya se le había ido toda la vergüenza.

—**Sí, no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo, sé desde hace años que tienes polla, pero no puedo lograr imaginármela, ¿es grande?**

—**Bueno, ahora la verás**—le contestó la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

—**Ok, pero antes de verla quiero saber cuánto te mide. **

—**¿Qué?**

—**O vamos Rach, no te hagas la tonta, se que todos se miden la polla, tu no ibas a ser menos por ser mujer, ¿no?**

—**Ok, pues la última vez que me la medí fueron unos 20 cm de largo y 5cm de ancho.**

La rubia abrió bastante los ojos y la morena sonrió por su expresión.

—**Pues que escondido te lo tenías ¿no?** —la rubia no esperaba que el miembro de su amiga fuera tan grande—**bueno, quítate los pantalones y los calzoncillos y siéntate el la esquina de la cama, que vamos a ver qué tal se me da el sexo oral.**

Rachel nunca había sido tan rápida en quitarse la ropa.

Una cosa es saber lo que mide, y otra cosa es verla en todo su esplendor, en cuando vio el miembro de su amiga se relamió los labios. Nunca pensó que algo tan feo como una polla, le pudiese excitar tanto.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de su amiga y subió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—**Necesito que te la sujetes por mí, yo no puedo hacerlo**—lo sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos para enseñarle las escayolas.

Rachel se sujetó la polla y Quinn se metió la punta en la boca, llevándose así las pocas gotas de semen que ya asomaban por la puntita.

La verdad es que no sabía tan mal como lo había imaginado, incluso le gustaba un poco.

Paso la lengua por el miembro de su amiga y poco a poco fue bajando más la cabeza hasta que tenía casi toda la polla de Rachel dentro de su boca.

Quinn le hizo una señal con las manos para que empezara a moverse a la vez que ella, y así, compasadas, Quinn subía y bajaba la cabeza y la vez que Rachel lo hacía con sus caderas.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Rachel no pudo aguantar más y se lo hizo saber a la rubia, que retiró su boca justo a tiempo para que no se le corriera en la boca, pero si lo hizo en su cara, y la carga era tan grande que incluso le mancho de semen el pelo y los pechos.

—**Lo siento muchísimo Quinn, no he podido aguantarme, dios, perdón, soy una capulla, mira como te he puesto.**

—**Tranquila Rach, no pasa nada, vamos a la ducha y me ayudas a limpiarme un poco. Además ya tendremos tiempo para seguir practicando tu aguante**— dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía pícaramente.

Y así es como su mejor amiga de la infancia Rachel, pasó a ser su conejillo d e indias en la cama. E incluso llegó a ser su primera vez poco después de mudarse a Nueva York, pero eso ya es otra historia..


End file.
